


I Want to See You. I Can't Sleep When You Aren't Near.

by ImStillFiguringitOut



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStillFiguringitOut/pseuds/ImStillFiguringitOut
Summary: “Unexpectedly, TK responded 30 seconds later, saying ‘Yeah, I can’t sleep. This sounds cheesy, but I don’t feel comfortable in bed without you. I got used to the consuming heat of your body and I feel cold in this bed no matter how many layers I wear.💔’ When Carlos reads that his heart flutters and so does his stomach, he can feel his lips stretch wide and the sides turn all the way upwards. The adorable green-eyed man doesn’t know how much those words mean to the slightly-older man and how much he reciprocates that feeling. Carlos was going to let him know…”Carlos and TK can’t have a good night’s sleep without each other.Finished Chapter 1. Chapter 2 and (maybe) 3 coming SOON!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Kudos: 28





	I Want to See You. I Can't Sleep When You Aren't Near.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in two years so, please be gentle!😅  
> Halfway into writing I realized I was writing "Carlos" and "TK" too much and tried to rectify the situation. Though, I still feel like I could've found more alternatives.
> 
> Tell me how I did! Thanks!

Carlos was completing paperwork that was miles long after a long day on his feet in the blazing hot Texas sun dealing with people that escalated trivial arguments. He stared at the clock hanging on the wall in front of his desk for five minutes before his shift ended, but it felt like he was watching water boil for hours. When the clock finally hit midnight, he made a run to clock out and then to the APD male locker room to avoid any of his superiors calling him to work overtime or any of his coworkers who would try and enter into a useless conversation with him. Now that he was in front of his locker and opened it; he, first, took off his duty belt with his tools on it, then sat on the bench to take off his work boots and socks, lastly, he took off his uniform pants and shirt. The fatigued man proceeded to take his duffel bag out of his locker, unzip it, and put all his work gear in it. Finally, he put on the outfit he wore into work -a pair of black converse, dark blue jeans, and a medium blue t-shirt- and the leather jacket he brought just in case it was chilly that night. 

He then walked out the back door of the station into employee parking with keys in hand. Carlos walked over to his Ultramarine Blue Camaro, unlocked the driver's side door, opened the left back door, and threw his duffel bag in. Afterward, he climbed into the driver’s side. He deeply inhaled and exhaled before he put his keys in the ignition and turned it all the way to “Start”. He slowly backed out of his parking spot and turned out of the parking lot. 

By the time he was halfway home, he was bone-deep tired, utterly exhausted, but the idea of going home to unwind and sleep in an empty apartment dissatisfied him. 

At that moment, he remembered how complete and domestic all the nights TK stayed over at his apartment. Carlos loved cooking for TK, loved watching TV whilst cuddled up with him on the couch, loved playing with TK’s fingers when they talked about anything from life to their favorite characters on WestWorld while eating at the dining room table, loved them cleaning each other up in the shower after a long day (or dirtying each other up, if you know what I mean), and, most of all, he loved falling asleep in his bed with the slightly younger man wrapped up in his arms knowing he was going to be there in the morning. Yeah, he really wanted to do the last one tonight. 

Carlos was stopped at a red light on a dead intersection and decided to pick up his phone from the storage compartment in the center console and text TK to ask if he was still awake. Unexpectedly, TK responded 30 seconds later, saying “Yeah, I can’t sleep. This sounds cheesy, but I don’t feel comfortable in bed without you. I got used to the consuming heat of your body and I feel cold in this bed no matter how many layers I wear.💔” When Carlos reads that his heart flutters and so does his stomach, he can feel his lips stretch wide and the sides turn all the way upwards. The adorable green-eyed man doesn’t know how much those words mean to the slightly-older man and how much he reciprocates that feeling. Carlos was going to let him know, “I feel the same about you too, baby.🖤 I’m coming to see you rn. Open the door and wait for me there, try not to wake your dad up. Be there in 8 mins.”

TK texts back “Aye aye, Captain! You’re bossy!😜” and Carlos chuckles before driving his way to the Strand house when the traffic light turns green. Carlos goes just 5 mph over the speed limit the rest of the way there until he reached TK’s neighborhood, his body thrumming with excitement the whole drive. 

When Carlos entered TK’s neighborhood, he slowed down so the supercharged eight-cylinder engine of his Camero didn’t wake up the sleeping residents there. He turned off his headlights right before he was in front of the Strand house. 

He parked into the Strand house driveway next to Captain Strand’s SUV after he made a couple of left turns to find TK’s house. The off duty officer cursed to himself when his car screeched as it came to a halt in the driveway, he didn’t want to wake the Fire Captain from his slumber and ruin his sleeping plans with TK, let alone have the 3 of them enter into an awkward conversation. Carlos normally loved his Ultramarine Blue sports car, but particularly at this moment. 

TK seemed to hear Carlos’ car screeching to a halt too because he opened the door slightly and poked his head out. Carlos felt his heart soar and his breath catch when he saw his new lover’s beautiful face, he swears whatever God or Goddess who is in control of the Universes spent extra time creating Tyler Kennedy Strand as opposed to everyone else. He was probably staring at TK like a deer in headlights, but he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed at the moment. 

He eventually shook the look off his face, picked up his phone, got his work duffel bag from the back seat, and got out of the car. When TK saw the tall, bronze man close his car door, he quickly opened the front door to his house to an adult-sized space and stepped outside, slightly closing the door behind him. Carlos jogged up the driveway and the porch stairs to meet TK at the door. The second Carlos was right in front of him, TK couldn’t help but grab the Herculean man by his leather jacket and crash their lips together in a passionate and sloppy kiss that lasted for 3 minutes until the need to breathe was more important than their primal desires. Carlos immediately dropped his bag onto the floor due to the shock and force of the kiss.

Carlos asked while panting and letting out a little chuckle, “That was a great greeting! What was that for?” The smaller man disconnected his nose from the side of Carlos’ nose and opened his eyes to look up at Carlos’ eyes through long eyelashes and says, “Just happy that you’re here.” with a small smile. TK pulls Carlos flush to his body, their legs slotted together, by the unzipped sides of his leather jacket with a widened smile on his face and says in the taller man’s ear, “Plus, you look especially sexy today, I couldn’t resist.” TK then noses his neck, afterward biting his earlobe and softly sucking on his neck which leaves Carlos in a groaning mess. 

TK laughs into his neck and hushes him - TK doesn’t want to wake up his dad to see the sight of his horny son and horny boyfriend - before going back in to finish his ministrations. He sucked harder on what he knew to be Carlos’ weak spot as he glided down his left hand from the back of Carlos’ head to his clothed side, under his leather jacket, down to his ass intending to push their groins closer for some pleasurable friction. Carlos seemed to find pleasurable friction in the action too because he growled as he lifted his left hand from TK’s hip to the side of his neck as a means to lock their lips into a passionate kiss - he stuffed his tongue into TK’s mouth when he gasps in shock from his head being abruptly tilted and after TK got used to the delicious sensation, he started moving his tongue in sync with Carlos’ - and pushed TK into the front door to get further leverage over their entanglement.

Turns out, pushing TK against the front door was a mistake because they both ended up falling onto the entryway floor with a loud thud. 


End file.
